


Reality

by Joking611



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, Cari'ssi'mi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Self image may be all there is to reality





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 20 January 2018
> 
> Prompt: Pairing or Character POV you don't normally write for

She wasn’t real.

That’s what they told her anyway. 

That’s why it didn’t matter if they hurt her when taking those samples.

Her pain and exhaustion from the physical tests and trials were equally irrelevant. “Destruction tests,” they’d called them. If she died they would simply grow another... her.

Which is what made her wonder if she was even the first.

No one would ever answer that question. Eventually they punished her for simply asking.

She wasn’t real.

But her blood was real. Her pain was real.

She _was_ Commander Shepard.

Wasn’t she? 

Isn’t that what Commander Shepard was?

Pain?


End file.
